Sareena Repulsa
Sareena Repulsa is the daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd who appears in the episode Once a Ranger. It seems Sareena inherited most of her appearance from her mother due to her physical appearance and her Magic Wand. Also, her powers seem to be similar to those of both parents. Her father's appearance isn't apparent, fortunately, as Zedd wanted a child with Rita's good looks. One similarity to her mother is that she too was imprisoned in a space dumpster. She wears a dress similar to her mother's, but much lovelier. Biography Early life The Sentinel Knight imprisoned Sareena into a space dumpster on the Moon when she was young (which may have happened between Lost Galaxy: Revisited and Operation Overdrive: Revisited, or at least prior to the beginning of the former). While in the dumpster, she was cared for by two Alpha- and Delta-like robots named Epsilon 5 and Gamma 6, created by the Knight to keep her company and raise her so she wouldn't be alone. But one day Sareena was strong enough to break the dumpster and free herself, proclaiming words similar to her mom's. Her robotic caretakers, in her adulthood, now serve as her protectors and fight for their Princess. She is the beloved daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. She inherited her mother's wand and her father's staff (but it is unknown how she got them, as they were shattered during Countdown to Destruction when her father and mother turned good). She was also after the Corona Aurora because she wanted to be a beautiful Queen of Evil like her mom, but she was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight in a space dumpster on the moon just like her mother. As the Knight grew weaker, she grew stronger and escaped from the dumpster. Sareena was sad and confused at her parents for becoming good and wanted to restore their evil legacy so she could reunite with her beloved parents. When she was little, she was spoiled and sheltered by her parents. It is unknown when Sareena was born, though it is possible that she was conceived during the events of Mighty Morphin or Zeo and was born during Aero, explaining Rita and Zedd's absence from that season. Alternate theories have Sareena being born from an illicit affair between Rita and Zedd over nine-thousand and ninety two or so years ago, prior to Rita's imprisonment. Conjecture has Sareena aging at a moderate pace, perhaps due to a genetic quirk of her lineage in order to accommodate her being a woman and not a little girl or teenager during Operation Overdrive: Revisited. It is likewise unclear when she was sealed, given that she was done so by an embodied Sentinel Knight, who was only active in such a form thousands of years ago, but was likely only born within a decade of the episode. Recruiting the Villains She recruits the other villains Miratrix, Mig & Benglo to defeat the Overdrive Rangers. Though each faction was reluctant at first, they joined together and managed to sever the rangers' link to the Morphin Grid. Purification When the Sentinel Knight restored the power of many veteran Rangers and made them a team, Sareena sought a mystical sword called Excelsior to destroy the knight. However, because of her evil nature, she was unable to claim the sword. She left in a rampage and proved to be a strong fighter overcoming the Defender Vest. In her final hour as an evil being, she led the four factions into battle with the veteran and Overdrive rangers. She battled Kim and nearly defeated her. However, she was purified by Prince Alpha using the Zeo Crystal and reunited with her family. The other villains retreated and broke their alliance to continue their rivalry. Notes *Sareena's original name was going to be "Delina", but was changed in mid-development. **She is named after the Mortal Kombat character of the same name; as a teenager she wore an outfit similar to the one that the MK character wore, but instead of a Shadow Sash she wore shorts. *Sareena's wrist communicator resembled the chrome on Lord Zedd's chest. *Unlike the other villain factions and even her own parents and grandfather, Sareena is the only one who managed to have a long term victory over the Rangers. *Due to her battle with the Sentinel Knight, Sareena must be at least thousands of years old. However, it is unknown how she could have faced the Sentinel Knight when her parents were married in mid-1994. Though most fans agree that she must have been conceived during The Potion Notion of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited and born during Power Rangers: Aero and that her age was accelerated slightly due to her extraterrestrial/magical lineage. *Another theory is that Sareena may have been born before Rita and Zedd even got married in the first place, or before the events of Power Rangers: Revisited. However this is most likely false as an episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited also mentioned that Zedd wanted to have a daughter. Then in "The Potion Notion", he first mentions the desire of having a child while dancing with Rita, much to her disgust and fear (at the time). *During the first episode of "Once A Ranger", Sareena says a line similar to Rita's first line of the first episode of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited series; Rita's original line was "After nearly ten thousand years, I'm free!" whereas Sareena's line was "After all these years, I'm finally free!". *Some elements of Sareena's body are from villains in other seasons as well as other shows. Her headband is from Elsa's armor from Dino Thunder. *Like her parents, Sareena has a great amount of affection and respect for Alpha 5 of Edenoi; when he confronts her attacking Kimberly, she says to him "Ah, Alpha 5. My, how strong you've gotten. Mom and Dad have told me many wonderful stories about you. You were once on our side, too." *She is the only member of her family that never appeared in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 and 3, though she is mentioned. *One question is where Sareena got the Z-Staff and Magic Wand since her parents were holding them in their hands before Zordon's wave touched them. ** She may have created her own. Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Witch Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Female Category:Angie Y. Category:Villains